


The Flaming Night

by MiddleEarthFan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Dies In Battle of Five Armies, Battle of Five Armies, Battle of Five Armies With Smaug, Brotherly Love, Dark Crack, Gen, Mentioned Thráin, No one lives, Sad Ending, Smaug Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Smaug came down on Lake Town and started turning the entire town into flame. After an unfortunate accident, which had Bard and Bain dead with the Black Arrow destroyed and all hopes lost for the people of Lake Town.<br/>Only to have the entire town turned to ash with the madness continuing with Smaug returning back to Erebor and seeking revenge from the dwarves.<br/>Nothing possibly go wrong, except the small case that the Dragon was on Sauron's side the entire time and a massive army of Orcs were coming to the Mountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The last words Bilbo heard from Smaug was  _I am Fire! I am Death!_ as Smaug flew right over the town with flame bursting in his stomach. He almost knew this would not end well as he heard the bells ringing as Bard stood, trapped in the cell as he could hear the dragon flying around. 

At his home where Fili, Kili, Oín, and Bofur were with Bain, Sigrid, Tilda,  and Tauriel. They boarded a boat and rode away from the house, in attempt to get out of the town before the fire storm, that was very likely to happen. 

People were screaming with others attempting to get out as well using boats. The dwarves looked up as the dragon flew right over them with Tilda screaming with Sigrid and Bain trying to comfort her with Fili and Kili looking at the dragon shocked. Smaug flew low and blew fire out of his mouth with fire bursting onto the town, and it spreading rapidly. 

Bard scrambled to get out as he saw the Master's boat coming from below. He ripped the pillowcase into strands and used it as rope as he dangled it until the Master's neck came into the lope with Bard tying the other end to the bars until it broke apart with Bard climbing out as he grabbed onto the roof and climbed over to the armory 

He grabs a bow and quiver full of arrows as he smashed the roof and climbed out to see the fire storm that Smaug was making. Bard ran on the roof tops until he reached the bell tower and climbed up the stairs as he pulled out am arrow from the quiver and notched it to the bow as he fired at Smaug, which the arrow only bounced off his scales.

Bard looked at Smaug flying right by him as he stood up again and slashed the rope having the bell constantly ringing. Bard once again fired at Smaug with Tauriel, Sigrid, Tilda, Bain, Fili, Kili, Oín, and Bofur looking at Bard firing at Smaug

"Da!" cried Tilda, Sigrid,  and Bain. "Da!"

"He hit it! He hit the dragon!" cried Kili as Tauriel shook her head.

"No! These arrows can not pierce his his,  I fear nothing will" said Tauriel as Bain looked at the burning lake to find the boat holding the Black Arrow right before him. He grabbed onto a hook and swung over to the platform as he grabbed the Black Arrow and ran to Bard, who was continuing to fire at Smaug. The dwarves left Bain behind as they came near the end of the town. 

Bain came up to Bard, who looked shocked to see his son still in the town. Bain simply held up the arrow as he came to the platform with Bard took the arrow.

"Da! Watch out" cried Bain as he saw Smaug coming right at them with fire leaping out of his mouth as Bard grabbed onto his son tightly with flame consuming him as they only saw white with the burning feeling as Bard saw the Black Arrow melting in his hand.

Tauriel, Sigrid,  Tilda,  Fili, Kili,  Oín, and Bofur looking as Smaug destroyed the tower Bard and Bain were standing on. Sigrid held Tilda tightly with Tauriel arming herself with her bow and arrow as Kili did the same thing. Fili looked shocked at his brother with the two archers staring at Smaug, who advanced forwards.

"Your not men, are you Dwarf-scums and She-Elf with the bowman's children. You will not survive, the Black Arrow is destroyed, the bowmen and his son are dead and there is nothing left, but your death!" shouted Smaug as Sigrid held Tilda tighter. Tauriel threw her bow down as she turned the boat to the side with her facing Smaug straight ahead. He ran towards him as he blew fire at them as Tauriel hugged them all as they burned to ash.

While this was all happening, Thorin and the company with Bilbo was looking at the destruction Smaug was causing as there seemed to be no end in the attack. Thorin expression showed he had made the worse mistake anyone could make in anyone's life.

They saw Smaug fly down on the town and destroying the archer tower. Balin looked at Thorin, who was looking at Bilbo for guidance. There hearts immediately dropped as Smaug flew back into the air and continued burning the town with no boats coming from the town. 

"Thorin,  I know this might be hard for you to realize, but they might have died,  and Smaug might come back with a vengeance to destroy us! I say we go back into Erebor and build a wall where the gate is. At this point, it's not safe to not be protected by Smaug. He will kill us all" said Bilbo as they looked at him shocked. 

"Bilbo, we can't leave them behind with a dragon still very much alive" said Gloín. 

"Gloín,  you have to trust me! We all wish for Oín to be alive, but it's not safe staying here, close all the exits and entrances. Some of us might die in the next few days, but I know the remaining dwarves will survive" said Bilbo as he gave them a few moments to have realization that they could very well all be dead in the next few days. They ran inside as they immediately started braking the statues outside and started building up the gate while they couldn't see what exactly was going on, but Smaug was burning Laketown until it turned to ash and all the men killed.

As the first light came to the sky as the wall was finished being built as they climbed up the stairs and looked to see Smaug returning back with fire building into his stomach as they all crouched down with Thorin protectively grabbing Bilbo as fire rained around them.

The dwarves scrambled into the mountain with a horrible accident where Bombur accidently bumped Bifur, who fell backwards with him grabbing onto Bombur's 'u' shaped red beard as they both fell down off the wall and into the mountain. Thorin ran to them and felt for any sign of life, but found none as he bowed his head.

"They are dead, we will take them into the tombs and be buried in peace" said Thorin with the others nodding. They picked up Bifur's body up as they suddenly feeling the mountain much hotter than normal. Suddenly they realized Smaug was raining fire upon the mountain, due to his rage of not being able to get back in, even though he could of just destroy the wall.  But Smaug had a better plan in not going back inside. He knew that Orcs were coming from Dol Guldur as they sat in the mountains. Smaug would not by any means give them an easy time getting aid from Dain. 

They bowed their heads as they took Bifur upon an empty tomb while retrieving Bombur's body. They had to almost count who was left,  they had no idea what became of Fili, Kili, Oín, or Bofur, but judging by the state of Laketown, they were most likely dead. Bifur and Bombur had just died from falling. Only Dwalin, Balin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Gloín, Thorin, and Bilbo were all that remained of the company for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Legolas arrived back to the shores of Laketown from chasing after Bolg. He looked shocked to find that the town was gone. Everything was absolutely destroyed to ash.

"Tauriel. Tauriel! Where are you?" shouted Legolas as he didn't find a single body in the shores. He looked around more until he turned around to find an old man in a grey robe with the same grey pointing hat with a wooden staff in his hand.

"They are dead then,  but where is the dragon's body" muttered the old man.

"Gandalf,  why didn't you come earlier?" asked Legolas as Gandalf looked at the elf.

"Legolas Greenleaf, I think it would be wise to leave, before everyone else dies" said Gandalf, "I believe the dragon still lives, which can only result in more death. I am sorry for your companion, but we will honor them later. Thorin must know this by now if this news that Smaug lives. I will now have to say no one survived the attack" said Gandalf as Legolas was now alone. 

"I will ride to Gundabad! Bolg, Azog's son might lead an army of orcs from that fortress" said Legolas as he mounted his horse once again. Gandalf commanded him to go on his way as he sighed. Whoever was in the town during the attack he was sorry for.

Gandalf walked away and came slowly towards Erebor with the worst possibilities going through his head.  He mounted onto his horse and rode quickly away.

* * *

The dwarves went to the treasure room, where it was the coldest to be. They watched as Thorin was staring at the gold. At the moment, they didn't need Thorin to be doing this now and falling under the sickness that ended up taking his grandfather.

Bilbo approached the half-witted king and lightly hugged him, trying in some way to bring him back to sanity. Thorin was slightly shocked at the gesture their hobbit was making towards him. He took the crown off his head and laid it in the gold as Bilbo reached into his pocket to reveal he had the Arkenstone the entire time. The remaining dwarves looked shocked at Bilbo with Thorin's eyes widening.

"This stone stays here, and shall not be searched for again, until we know everything is at peace again, which I doubt will happen. We released Smaug upon the people of Laketown and now he has destroyed them while trying to weaken us" said Bilbo as Thorin nodded to the Hobbits reasoning. Bilbo took the Arkenstone and threw it in the gold until it was out of sight.

They spent endless hours inside as a pattern came that every so often, Smaug would rain fire on the Mountain then stop what felt hours later as they found during those times the mountain being cooler than normal.

On the second day after Smaug destroyed Laketown, the mountain was slightly cooler than it normally was when they woke up. They were starving and had very little water to drink, besides what they got from Laketown. Thorin ventured to the front gate to find Thranduil sitting on his elk with his entire army behind him.

Thorin shouted for the others as they piled into the gate. Thranduil could see the tiredness and frustration with a mix of being frightened out of their wits. 

"May I ask why you shut yourself in that mountain of yours?" asked Thranduil calmly.

"You do not understand! Smaug still lives! We have trapped ourselves inside so he doesn't go back in! He is waiting for something to happen, and we are in the middle of it!" shouted Thorin as he seemed to be losing his mind.

"I do not think I can believe you,  if the dragon still lives,  why not show itself?" asked Thranduil looking cross at Thorin.

"Do you want a live dragon upon your armies?! I can't believe I'm saying this, but can you help us?! We are starving, and have already lost two members of our company with the possibility we lost four more! Your Captain of the Guard might have been with them!" shouted Thorin as Bilbo looked to him to find bags under his eyes.

Thranduil sighed as he still didn't believe the dwarf, but the noise of a cry rang from the sky above that he knew very well that was the dragon. "I will help you give word to Dain from the Ironhills, while I tried to ask aid from Lothlórien and Gondor. We will also give you food and supplies to keep your strength up. Until the dragon is dead,  we are allies in this war against Smaug. When I passed around Laketown, no men live, or else the ones who survived fled away" said Thranduil.

Gandalf rode through the Elf army on his horse while he approached Thranduil. "My King and Lord! I am saddened to announce as I scouted the area around Esgaroth! I found no survivors from the town on the lake! Everyone who was in the town during the attack are dead now!" said Gandalf as Thorin looked down at him with his heart dropping to his stomach.

"That is horrible tidings, Gandalf! For now I know that my sister-sons are dead, with our healer and fur hatted dwarf" said Thorin as they all bowed their heads aside from Gandalf, who was looking wholly shocked at Thorin.

"Fili and Kili are dead! With Oín and Bofur! Why would you leave behind your own kin?!" shouted Gandalf. 

"Kili was sick and injured, and Fili could not leave his brothers side even for a second! Oín was the healer of our company, and Bofur might have got drunk the night before we left Laketown!" shouted Thorin as Gandalf looked at him with pity.

"I have something I must tell you,  Thorin Oakenshield" said Gandalf, "in private."

"You can tell us all,  I am not letting anyone else in this mountain!" shouted Thorin as Gandalf sucked in a breath before speaking.

"Before I left Dol Guldur, I met your father, Thráin. He is unfortunately dead now, but before he died,  he told me to tell you that he loved you" said Gandalf as Thorin almost felt tears in his eyes while he looked down.

"If I die,  I will tell him that I love him, but I hopefully will see him again,  but I hope not soon" said Thorin, "now to business,  I need to send word from Dain for aid, but knowing Smaug, he will want to stop all connection with anyone far. If anyone is willing to travel to a safe distance away from Smaug's fire to send the raven I will send the message to."

Thorin went into the mountain and came back with a raven on his arm. The raven flew to the ground as Thranduil eased the raven to his arm and rode away from the mountain, while leaving Gandalf behind to keep the Elves in check. He commanded them to Dale as the dwarves looked at him going with the Elves. They noticed that the Elves left a wagon with supplies at the gate.

Thorin looked at it before going down a rope attached to the wall. He reached inside the cart to find a bottle of wine in his hand. Thorin climbed on top of the cart as Dori slid down the rope to help unload. Nori followed with Ori cautiously throwing his feet off the ledge as he slipped and fell to the ground as Dori attempted to catch him,  but missed as Ori fell motionless to the ground. 

"Ori!" cried Dori as they heard Smaug's cry from above. The Elves- as they looked at Dale- were ready with bows armed and them pointed towards the peck of Erebor as they saw the dragon flying down with flamed raining the side of the mountain as pure terror ran through the Elves. Thorin tried to pull Dori off Ori, but he could not part with his youngest brother, as Nori stayed by Dori and Ori's side.

Thorin left them as he climbed the ropes and took cover as fire rained down on them. The Elves stood still, as they could do nothing and knowing that nothing could be done about Smaug. 

Once Smaug flied back up the mountain as Thorin looked down to find Dori, Nori, and Ori's bodies nothing but ash with the supplies among the ashes. Their hopes immediately died as they returned back in the mountain with three less dwarves than before with the hopes that more wouldn't die. But already nine had died of the company in less than four days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not having a chapter in quicker, I have been sick for the last week, but I have been getting better and will hopefully be gone off the cold by tomorrow  
> Father Abraham by Chad Lawson is a song that could be a theme to this story

"Everyone inside!" shouted Thorin as the went down from the gate to see Dwalin, Balin, Gloín and Thorin left alive of the dwarves with Bilbo. 

"What are we going to do now?" asked Gloín who seemed extremely nervous after knowing that his older brother was dead..

"I dint know, but what i know is this.  I have seen the town burn that had your heirs, Thorin and one of my best friend with our only healer and your brother, Gloín. They are dead now, and so is Dori, Nori, and Ori, as well as Bifur and Bombur We can't lose anymore, Thorin, and I'm not losing you" said Bilbo as Thorin looked at Bilbo to find him close to tears. "I don't want to lose any more of the dwarves I can safely call my family."

"No,  you will not,  we fight tell the end, and if no of us survive,  may our legacy live on until the rest of the days of this world" said Thorin as Bilbo nodded before almost walking away with Thorin grabbing his hand. "If we are going to fight, you may help us, but you need something stronger than your hobbit attire."

"What are you suggesting,  Thorin?" asked Bilbo. 

"Armor, follow me" Thorin took Bilbo's hand and took him down to the armory as Thorin went inside and pulled out a mithril shirt and heavy armor for himself. "Go ahead, put it on."

Bilbo took off his coat and vest while leaving them on the ground as he turned around for one moment to see the others staring at them before Bilbo turned back to Thorin, who was still holding the vest silently. Bilbo put his head in from the bottom as it nicely slid down to cover up his white tunic. 

He looked up at Thorin, who was already starting to put his heavy dwarf armor on. "I don't think tasty would be wise to where they armor, it will be too heavy to run and fight in at the same time" said Bilbo as Thorin gave him a glare.

"There is only chain mail,  if that is what you are suggesting, that I wear that instead" said Thorin.

"There must be another piece of mithril here. I will live in to know that you died because of the armor that couldn't protect you" said Bilbo as Thorin pulled out another mithril shirt that fit him perfectly. Thorin smiled at Bilbo with Thorin taking off his king attire until only his dark blue tunic remained as he slipped on the mithril vest then put his clothes back on again with Bilbo putting his green vest on and blue tattered jacket he got in Laketown back on himself.

"Are you ready for war, Bilbo?" asked Thorin. 

"If I can stay by you until the end of our lives" said Bilbo as Thorin.

"We may be the last of the original dwarves of Erebor, but we are still the line of Durin. From now until the end of your days, you are a dwarrow of Erebor, Bilbo Baggins. A Dwarf friend and ally, may the rest of the Shire be the same" said Thorin. 

"Hope it shall,  if I ever get to go back to my homeland where I was born. But if I should die,  I would die by a friend" said Bilbo as they turned around to find the others ready in chain mail. 

They hugged one another, knowing that this could very well this could be the last day they are alive. Bilbo could feel tears rolling down his cheeks as he might never see them again. 

They let go of one another as they returned to the gate to find Dain talking to Thranduil. The army from the Iron Hills stood right next to Thranduil's, as they seemed to be getting along slightly with one another. 

"Welcome Dain! It is good to finally see you!" shouted Thorin as Bilbo could see some hurt in his eyes,  knowing that Dain, Balin, Dwalin, and Gloín plus Thorin himself were the last of the line of Durin. 

"Thorin! How have you been, cousin? Have these Elves gave you a hard time?" asked Dain.

"The Elves have been somewhat nice. Unfortunately I can not say that for my company. Already my sister-sons have perished in the firestorm of Laketown, with only Dwalin, Balin, Gloín and I with Bilbo Baggins of the Shire still alive in the mountain. Smaug must be dealt with now before everyone else dies" said Thorin as he noticed a white horse coming towards the mountain as the Elves made a path for it.

Soon they realized that it was Legolas, but very hurt with bloodied bandages covering his whole body- which none of them knew where he managed to find them and use them by himself- as Thranduil and a handful of Elves took him gently off the horse and to a tent outside the gate.

"I think my son would like to speak with you, King Thorin" said Thranduil as Thorin nodded before riding down the rope to the ground as he entered the tent with Legolas being tended by healers.

"I think this is a bad time to talk" said Thorin approaching Legolas, who was now being finished getting wrapped in bandages. Legolas winced slightly as he sat up and looked at Thorin. 

"I am sorry for my condition,  but I bring bad news. Orcs are coming from Dol Guldur and Gundabad. Soon there will be orcs enough to whip us all out. And that's not the worse of our problems. Bats will be swarming this place in a few hours, by the speed they were going" said Legolas. 

"Then you don't understand that Smaug still lives as we speak. He is flying around Erebor, probably planning to kill us when the orcs come. When you are able to fight,  we attack the orcs and at least attempt to kill Smaug without the Black Arrow" said Thorin.

"Then I will fight beside you,  that I can safely call you and your kin my friends. Until the end I will fight beside you and the remaining of your company" said Legolas as Thorin clasped his hand tightly. 

"And for that I am grateful. Now I can safely call Elves my ally, or any kin my ally that can help in these days" said Thorin as Legolas nodded,  knowing that deep down they have become friends despite the hatred between their kin.

Thorin was about to leave the tent to allow the healers to get Legolas back to his old self when Thranduil himself came to his son.

"Mithrandir has said that orcs are heading this way as we speak. Be ready for war" said Thranduil.


	4. Chapter 4

Thorin scrambled up the rope as fast as he could with the remaining company alive sitting quietly by the gate. They looked worried as Thorin found himself scrambling for anything he could as hard weapons. Thorin had snagged Orcrist before he left Legolas' tent. He knew very well that Thranduil would have the dwarven kings head, if he knew that he took it upon himself to take back a special weapon to Thorin after his own son risked his life to get answers. 

Bilbo ended up finding himself calming the dwarf down and making the king sit besi De the hobbit, with him at little ease. "I know your starting to give, and I can see it in your eyes. I wish the others were alive as much as I do, but what happened has happened, and there is nothing we can do but wait for the next thing to happen. You told me about the orcs Gandalf warned Thranduil about. Let's fight them, show that even facing death will not stop any of us" said Bilbo with Thorin comforted by the hobbits words.

"Let's just see what happens" said Thorin as his stomach growled with the lack of food in the last few days. They had no food and everything they had of food storages have been rotting or burned in Erebor. Bilbo gave each of them a piece of the last bread roll with full water skins for each of then.

"You need your strength for what's to come" said Bilbo as they so fell soundly to sleep.

* * *

They weren't entirely wrong to think that today would be the last day of everyone's life, but as the dwarves and hobbit woke up to find Dain, sitting calmly on his war pig with his army outside the gate as Thranduil and Gandalf finding themselves lined up next to the slightly tempered Lord of the Iron Hills. Dain looked up to Thorin as their faces lit up at one another.

Dain was overjoyed to see his cousin and king, as Thorin had the feeling of relief wash over him of hope, that they all could fight another day...and keep the friendship they managed among the other kin.

"How have you been, cousin? Has these Elves treated you well?" Dain asked with Thorin managing a smile across his face.

"They are well enough to call allies...and possibly our friends. Grievances and past broken relationships are behind us. We have something more important to deal with than the treasure in this mountain. Smaug still lives and has been at the peck every since the attack of Esgaroth. That's not the worst of all our problems, Orcs will be swarming these hills, with them attacking Dale and this very gate!" Thorin said as Dain walked into the Elf army- who gave him entrance to travel inside the ranks with Dain finding himself thanking the Elves for the help- and halted when he could see the peck, but no Smaug would be seen even by the sharpest Elf eyes.

"Your sure he's up there?" Dain asked pointing up at the peck.

"Where else would he be besides up their. He has been being nothing but a pest from the moment he returned from he burning of a town, where it is nothing but ash!" Thorin shouted with Dain being startled by his tone, which had a powerful emotion behind it.

The dwarf king turned his head to Bilbo as their hobbit found himself being the personal tissue and comforter of Thorin, who was hugging the hobbit tightly. Bilbo suddenly realized how much the king was holding back his emotions of his beloved nephews deaths. Bilbo also noted that fresh tears were streaming down Thorin's eyes, which was new for even Dwalin and Balin, who have been with their king from the very beginning. 

"Thorin, it seems that these last few days have been the hardest for you, but...well I don't know how to comfort you aside from us all making ready for the fight" said Dain with Thorin still latched onto Bilbo with his cries echoing the lands.

Thorin eventually found the strength to stand up again as he looked down at Dain with his eyes wet of tears. It seemed to Bilbo that the dwarves had their hearts close to broken at the state of their king.

"We have no time for this crying, Thorin Oakenshield. You know the stakes of being here and the dangers that are put on your person, but now isn't the time to break on the pressure of your fallen kin! I may have no idea when the orcs will show up, due to their nature, but we may be ready for the attack to hit anytime" said Gandalf snapping everyone out of their sorrow and grief of the last few days that has been nothing but fire and death.

Before any protests and what not from either Elves or Dwarves, or maybe a side comment from the hobbit. A rumbling that shook the ground and mountain as giant worms shot out of the ground with dirt, mud and rocks flying out with the worms crushing rocks in their mouths before slithering back into the holes with Azog standing on Ravenhill with the ragged flags being thrown up by the bodyguards with Bolg standing right next to his father. 

-with fire leaping off the mountain and shooting straight to the frozen hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems I have found a way to stall the battle, but it will be in the next chapter...seems I will get this story done tomorrow or Monday. I'd like to finish it as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

They all watched as Smaug shot fire out of his mouth and crashed straight into the tower with Azog and Bolg nothing but ash. Smaug proceeded to destroy Ravenhill as the orcs streamed into crazed directions, not knowing where to go after their leader was just killed in front of them.

The Dwarves took the madness of the orcs as a sigh to charge at the foul creatures. Thorin and the remaining dwarves and Bilbo broke the stone wall and came charging out of the mountain as Smaug started burning the Elves and Dwarves, after Ravenhill was destroyed.

The orcs charged back as arrows were shot and cling of weapons echoed through the battlefield. Thorin and the others fought close together as arrow flew their direction. One embedded into Balin's chest as he faltered and Dwalin grabbed him while slashing at Orcs. Balin died as Dwalin carried his elder brother away from the battle to find a final resting place for him as Dwalin was shot in the back of the head by an arrow and died right beside Balin.

Gloín grew angry as he slashed orc after orc with his axe until nothing was left it beside the stick part, but even then was using it to stab Orcs. He saw Legolas being outnumbered by a group of orcs as Gloín charged into the mix and killed the one just about the kill the Elf from behind. Smaug flew down upon the armies with Gloín finding the fatherly, protective side of him screaming at him to protect Legolas. He threw Legolas to the ground with the dwarf protectively over the Elf. The flames consumed them both as they didn't feel anything but the pain of being burned to death.

Bilbo continued to slash orcs with Sting as he suddenly found himself being dangled in the air by an orc. The feeling of his mithril shirt being risen up his chest and his tunic as he felt a cold blade going deep into his back until he saw the other end of the blade going out of his chest. The blade was pulled out of him with him turning around to find the majority of the orcs dead with Smaug on the ground with a swaying Gandalf over him, who eventually fell to the ground and died.

Thorin killed the orc that stabbed Bilbo as Thorin himself didn't look like he was doing well either. Thorin ended falling to the ground with Bilbo sitting right beside him. The mithril shirt was slowly turning red around his chest area. Thorin's blue outer coat was turning purple around his stomach area from the blood. Bilbo hugged Thorin, as the king stroked the hobbit's curly brown locks.

"I never wanted this for anyone" said Thorin as Bilbo laid his head down on Thorin's breast.

"I know you didn't,  I never wanted to see my friends and your kin die in so little time. But now we might see them again" said Bilbo as Thorin continued to stroke his curls.

"Be grateful Smaug is dead, but it seems everyone else is spent from the battle" said Thorin looking at Dain faltering to the ground to see the hobbit and his king laying on the ground slowly soaking in his own blood.

"Hey again, Thorin. Seems we are both on the edge of death. But I'll see you soon!" cried Dain as he continued walking before he was seen out of eyesight falling dead to the ground.

Bilbo's breaths were hitching as Thorin's heartbeat was heard under Bilbo to be slowing down. They both stopped breathing as they looked at one another, forever to be friends as they lay in each others blood. They might never get to be buried, or burned to ash in the mass fires men used when it comes to large amount of death, when burial took too long or was not _an option_. But they knew they had that part in the battlefield to call their final resting place, somewhere they could lay in peace.

Thranduil was the last to be alive on the battlefield. His armor and sword was covered in Orc blood and his body had many burns and cuts with a stab wound on his chest that was killing him as he walked among his dead kin and the dwarves.  He found his son beneath a red haired dwarf, who was protectively over him as the dwarf seemed to have consumed the flame more than Legolas had.

Thranduil stroked Legolas golden hair with his face and body covered in scratches and cuts. Gloín had the major burns with the back of his hair burned and crisp from the heat of the fires that ultimately killed them.

The Elven King stood up after saying his goodbyes to his son and walked among the dead as he found Dain, someone who might have been very intimidating at first with his giant red war hammer and strong build for a dwarf. But the king had somehow liked the tempered lord as a friend and respected him as much as he did Thorin.

Thranduil bowed his head for losing someone he could have had as an ally, a friend, someone who he could fight beside in battle and be comforted with the dwarven Lords presence.

Thranduil, just wanting at the moment for his body to give out from the pain and suffering of the wounds. To simply die as his kin and son did, wishing he would have died in the firestorm Smaug first shot upon them in the beginning of the battle. Not saying he didn't want to fight, but seeing his only family member laying dead among not only his own kin, but among the foul orcs and the hardy dwarves. 

What Thranduil didn't expect was to see Thorin Oakenshield, dead with the hobbit, the one person it seemed the dwarf king cared for, cherished the smaller and hairy footed creature, who was also laying dead beside Thorin.

Thranduil couldn't take the death anymore. His body finally gave out as he couldn't feel anything anymore. He didn't feel his body crashing to the ground, or the feeling of the ground hard underneath him. All he felt was the relief of the pain of the wound and him finally in peace.


	6. Chapter 6

One months later

Looking out at the lake, not exactly the thing she was expecting as she  _only_  saw the lake, sitting calmly with the town completely gone. This was obviously not a good sign. She had friends in that town, good people that she had cared for them,  their mothers and fathers, their grandfather's and grandmother's. Even going as far as the beginning of the people of Esgaroth. 

Elien never expected this to happen, not when she thought she could live in the town, make a normal life for herself, even though she could never call herself one of the Men, knowing that her true kin were the Valar.

She nudged the black horse to ride on as she looked at the grass to find the grass along the shores dried up and brown to find the rest slowly going to the state of being overgrown.

Elien looked away, not wanting to see this anymore, wondering why of all things to continue riding to Erebor. Was this message for Thorin that important? That she had to travel to such a dreary place. She had met Thorin long ago, trusting him with the other leaders of the Rhovanion and ended up becoming the mail delivery for the leaders, which made her days longer than she wanted. 

Soon she came to Dale, and saw before her bodies littering the streets, most of them had burned armor and the rest were stabbed in various parts of the chest and back. That caused her to think something _went_ _terribly wrong._

She continued through the ruined city as she came to the lands before Erebor, and saw something no one expected.

Before her was a  _mass_ of  _bodies_ laying before the slopes to the gate of Erebor. She continued on riding her horse as the bodies just littered the ground as she continued riding on. Never in Elien's painful and long years have seen this much death, and no even cleaned up afterwards. This obviously was a  _very bad_ sign. Not only were the bodies of the Elves, Dwarves, and Orc battle never cleaned up, but no one was simply  _alive_ to tell her what happened.

She soon approached the broken gate to find Smaug's rotting corpse laying on the ground with severely burned Dwarves and Elves laying around him and a old, gray clad man laying down close to Smaug. She looked away from them as she went inside the gates to find some blood near the entrance, which made this visit all the more sour. She continued walking down, knowing the way through the kingdom like any dwarf would know. 

Letting curiosity take over, she walked down to the tombs, soon to find fresher dwarf bodies than the normal dead dwarves that died over sixty years before. She kneeled down to the dwarven engravings and read them.

"Bifur, son of irg. Bombur, son of Ru" said Elien as she knew them, remembering their fathers and almost the dwarves themselves. She bowed her head, but showed no emotion, the bowing was for respect and nothing more to her. She left Erebor by the gate and went looking among the dead soon to find Thorin Oakenshield. Laying on the ground dead with a hobbit dead beside the dwarf king.

On looking at the two, they had burns, cuts, bruises, and a major stab wound that must have killed them. She looked at the Orcs then the Elves, then the Dwarves. She sat down away from everyone else, putting the whole picture together. Their was no Men, meaning that they either died before the Orcs became a problem. Looking at the shores of Laketown put the pieces together that the town perished by Smaug in one night with the men burned to death.

Seeing the blood at the gate showed that Bifur and Bombur had died at the gate and had the fortune to be buried in peace. The others seemed to be unlucky as she found two other dwarves on another side of the mountain under a tree with them both with an arrow in their chest. That made her heart break into a million piece with the same moment wanting to simply vomit and go away from this death ridden land.

She begun searching the bodies with little success until she came to Thorin and the hobbit. She searched through all the belongs Thorin had on him to find a mithril coat on him, which seemed odd for her after knowing that could never be broken through the chain mail. They must have lifted the shirt off him to stab him in the stomach.  _Smart ass orcs!_

She found nothing of use to her besides swords, and she already had a very nice sword that worked well for her. She moved to the hobbit, curious of why he would be here in the first place and why of all people, he managed to die right beside Thorin Oakenshield. She looked through his coat to find nothing. Going into his vest pocket to find a small golden ring that she immediately knew what it was, being the One Ring of Power.

She put the ring safely in her own pocket and didn't bother to look through the other bodies as she rode off towards Mordor. Whether or not Sauron was 'dead,' he was going to pay with the destruction of his precious ring.


End file.
